Kita
by el Cierto
Summary: A short Oneshot. Gaara to Ino. Bagaimana Gaara meyakinkan Ino yang meragukan hubungan mereka? Semi-Canon. A fict for Yuzumi Haruka


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Inspired by fan art from Yuzumi Haruka on Fb. **

**Ru-chan, this is for you. Gomen jelek ne… :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini. Bahkan dalam mimpiku yang terliar sekalipun, tak pernah terlintas.

Bersama seorang wanita yang bukan berasal dari Suna. Saling berdiri berdampingan. Begitu dekat sehingga jika kami saling menoleh maka hidung kami berdua akan saling bersentuhan.

Tapi tidak. Kami tidak saling berhadapan sekarang. Karena kami lebih memilih untuk memandang jauh ke depan, agak ke bawah nun jauh di sana dimana terhampar pemandangan malam kota Suna. Kota kelahiranku yang kini telah berkembang menjadi kota terbesar di negara Angin.

Kerlap-kerlip lampu berbagai warna menjadi sebuah harmoni yang indah ketika berpadu dengan gelapnya langit malam Suna yang tak berawan.

Apa yang kami pandangi saat ini adalah salah satu keindahan Suna yang memang sengaja aku ingin tunjukkan pada sosok di sebelahku ini. Wanita ini. Yang bukan dari Suna ini.

Aku ingin menunjukkan kepadanya bahwa Suna tak seburuk yang ia kira. Bahwa masih ada keindahan dalam keras dan keringnya kehidupan negeri yang didominasi pasir ini. Dan karena aku tak pandai berkata, maka kubawa dia kemari.

.

Diam.

Sudah beberapa saat berlalu tanpa ada satupun dari kami berniat untuk memecah keheningan ini. Itu bukan masalah bagiku, karena diam sudah menjadi bagian dari diriku. Tetapi aku tahu betul, bukan dirinya kalau diam berlama-lama. Karena itu ku menunggu saja dia untuk bersuara. Suaranya yang tidak lembut dan tidak juga keras, meski kalau ia mau ia bisa menulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Suaranya itu, aku tak bisa menggambarkan dengan pasti. Hanya saja aku suka. Karena terasa nyaman olehku mendengarnya.

"Gaara…"

Aku sontak menoleh padanya demi kudengar suaranya mengalun seirama angin menyebut namaku.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya dengan senyumnya yang indah. Senyum yang membuat kecantikannya menjadi semakin berkilauan.

Aku balas tersenyum—setidaknya aku kira demikian—sambil menggerakkan tanganku meraih jemari lentiknya. Ini pertama kalinya aku bergerak lebih dulu. Karena biasanya ia yang selalu berinisiatif untuk memulai. Aku memang masih awam dalam hal ini. Berhadapan dengan seorang wanita yang membuat jantungku berdetak kencang. Apa kata dunia jika mereka tahu seorang Kazekage yang dingin gugup berhadapan dengan seorang wanita?

Dia tak menolak saat kuremas jemarinya dengan lembut dalam genggamanku yang mengerat.

"Gaara…"

Kembali dia menyebut namaku. Dan aku menoleh lagi padanya tepat di saat dia juga menoleh padaku. Mata kami pun bertemu.

Tangannya yang bebas perlahan naik dan membelai salah satu sisi wajahku. Mataku memejam demi merasakan kelembutan telapak tangannya. Pun demikian aku seolah bisa melihatnya. Tersenyum. Namun sontak aku membuka mataku karena senyumnya itu berbeda. Senyum kesedihan.

Dan aku tidak salah.

Bibir indahnya melengkungkan senyum namun tidak dengan sorot matanya yang sewarna birunya air laut itu.

"Aku tidak bisa, Gaara. Kita terlalu berbeda."

Dengan itu tangannya yang membelai pipiku ia tarik mundur namun dengan cepat aku menahannya sehingga tangan lembut itu tetap di pipiku.

"Kau bukannya tidak bisa, tapi tidak mau."

Dia menggeleng. Mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang kutahan di pipiku sebelum kemudian dia menyerah karena aku memang sangat erat menahannya.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Gaara. Jarak di antara kita terlalu jauh. Dan segala perbedaan ini terlalu sulit untuk disingkirkan begitu saja."

"Aku hanya menginginkanmu, Ino," tukasku.

Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa selain menyatakan padanya betapa aku menginginkan wanita ini.

Ino.

Dia sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku sejak hari pertama dia menginjakkan kakinya di kegersangan tanah Suna. Sejak hari dimana mata kami saling bertemu. Dia yang menatapku dengan tatapan yang wajar tanpa rasa takut bahkan bersahabat.

"Kau dan aku masing-masing punya kewajiban pada desa, Gaara. Dan kita tahu kita tak mungkin mengabaikannya. Aku akan segera kembali ke Konoha. Dan kau akan tetap di sini memimpin desa ini. Entah kapan kita akan bertemu lagi. Itu bukan hal yang baik dalam sebuah hubungan kau tahu."

"Aku tidak perduli. Aku akan menunggumu berapa lama pun itu."

"Tetapi bagaimana kalau aku yang tidak bisa? Itu terlalu sulit untukku!"

Kali ini pegangan tanganku melepas sehingga tangannya pun kembali jatuh ke samping tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak serius mengatakannya, Ino. Kau tahu kau bisa."

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" nada suaranya terdengar sinis.

"Karena aku tahu kau mencintaiku."

"Tch. Cinta! Itu omong kosong, Gaara! Aku mungkin mencintaimu, sekarang. Tapi siapa yang tahu saat aku kembali ke Konoha atau pergi lagi ke tempat lain, aku akan melupakanmu karena aku bertemu yang baru."

"Kau tidak akan seperti itu."

"Semua bisa terjadi, Gaara. Kita adalah ninja yang hidupnya bisa berganti setiap saat, berakhir setiap saat. Tak ada kepastian sama sekali. Cinta hanyalah omong kosong."

"Kalau kau mengatakan ini semua agar aku membencimu, lupakan saja, Ino! Itu tidak akan berpengaruh."

"Aku benar-benar mengatakannya, Gaara. Kalau kau tidak mau mendengar ya sudah. Dan berhenti menemuiku kecuali untuk urusan desa. Permisi." Dia berbalik begitu menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu. namun sebelum dia bergerak lebih jauh kedua lenganku telah lebih dulu terulur untuk merengkuh tubuh rampingnya.

"Lepaskan, Gaara!"

Aku tidak menyahut melainkan semakin mengeratkan pelukanku. Begitu erat hingga punggungnya menekan keras dadaku. Dia pasti bisa merasakan detak jantungku yang bertalu-talu sekarang.

Tetapi Ino memang keras kepala. Dia berusaha melepaskan diri dariku dengan segala cara yang kekanakan bahkan konyol. Kakinya menendang-nendang tulang keringku namun itu tak membuatku mengendurkan pelukanku. Biar saja. Aku bisa menahan rasa sakit seperti apapun untuk menahannya. Akan kutunjukkan padanya aku serius dengan keinginanku.

Tanpa kuduga Ino menggunakan giginya untuk menggigit tanganku. Aku sempat terkejut dan rengkuhanku mengendur karenanya namun segera mengerat kembali begitu ingat bahwa dia bisa melepaskan diri.

"Gaara! Lepaskan! Jangan konyol! Kau tak bisa memperlakukanku seperti ini. Kau sangat tidak sopan! Bagaimanapun aku ini utusan Konoha, tahu!" suaranya terdengar frustasi.

Aku hanya menyeringai. Tentu saja dia tak bisa melihatnya.

"Saat hanya kita berdua, tak ada Suna dan Konoha lagi, Ino!" bisikku di telinganya.

Ino terdiam. Tak lagi bergerak untuk berusaha melepaskan diri. Kupikir dia akan menyerah dan membiarkan aku memeluknya.

Hingga kemudian setelah beberapa lama diam tiba-tiba kurasakan sesuatu yang basah dan hangat di atas kulit tanganku.

Jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak. Ini….air mata Ino. Dia menangis. Apa aku menyakitinya? Pikiran itu membuatku dengan segera melepaskan pelukan untuk kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya agar aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Ino menunduk. Kuraih dagunya dan aku terkesiap karena air mata yang berleleran di pipi putihnya. Detik berikutnya dia sudah membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku.

Di situ Ino terisak dengan kerasnya.

Aku yang tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapi wanita yang menangis hanya bisa membelai punggungnya untuk menenangkannya.

Wanita ini.

Sungguh sulit dimengerti.

"Gaara… aku juga ingin bersamamu. Tidak ingin meninggalkanmu. Meski aku tak bisa mencintai tempat ini karena disini tak seindah Konoha tetapi karena kamu aku mungkin bisa. Tetapi aku tetap saja tak bisa meninggalkan Konoha. Di sana ada teman-temanku, Hokage dan yang pasti Ayah. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya sendirian. Jangan memaksaku untuk memilih, Gaara."

"Asal kau katakan kau bisa, aku akan menunggumu, Ino. Pasti akan ada jalan untuk kita, bersama. Kau hanya harus percaya."

"Aku…"

"Hsssh…" Aku tak ingin lagi mendengar bantahannya karena itu aku kunci saja suaranya dengan menciumnya. Dan itu sungguh efektif.

Angin malam kembali berhembus. Kali ini lebih kencang dengan membawa butir-butir pasir dari hamparan gurun di luar gerbang desa.

Sebelum lebih lama menjadi persinggahan butir-butir coklat halus itu, aku telah membawa Ino pergi dari tempat itu dalam kecepatan angin. Menuju apartemennya.

.

.

.

**A/N: ahahaha… jadi sudah fict gaje di tengah kebuntuan berpikirku… sorry udah ngepublish karya jelek ini ya Ru…^^**

**It will be very kind of you if you want to R n R ^^**


End file.
